Destined to Be: The Court of Twelve
by Eclyps
Summary: Where did magic originated from? Why do witches and wizards hide? Is there more than one world? Are proficys tellings of the future or re-tellings of the past? Are looks decieving? Is everthing you ever knew just a lie? Do you really know who you are?
1. Majestic

Destined to Be: The Court of Twelve  
  
EclypsCC1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
::~//~::  
  
Black boots tread in the dirt road with such majestic grace that they left no tracks, no marks what so ever. A deep blood red dress that just touched the ground. Slits up the sides to mid thigh.  
  
It was hot that day. Yes, but a pure black cloak was present, billowing out behind her, gently sweeping the ground. The hood was pulled up, casting shadows on her perfectly proportional face.  
  
She was thin, yet her body showed strength. That she had been through the worst and survived. Long, flowing, hair of the darkest black that looked as if it fell to her lower back. When her hair hit the light, there appeared to be one or two solitary strands of silver. (They were only noticeable when the sun hit her hair in the right way and since there were so few strands, it just made her hair look like it was shining a bit.)  
  
Eyes hidden by the shadow.  
  
She looked as an angel would. A dark angel maybe, but and angel all the same.  
  
She knew not why she was there, but she knew she had to go. She didn't know where she was going, but somehow, the feeling that made her leave her home told her she was going the right way. A feeling, an instinct, made her drive on. Even thought her body was deprived of sleep and food, she drove on.  
  
::~//~::  
  
After a while, a large white mansion came into view. It was beautiful, yet held a dark secret. One that kept most away. This woman was no such person and paid no heed to the warning the house seemed to give.  
  
Two men came into view. A father and a son, they appeared to be, since the younger appeared to look like the elder. There was also a mother, tall and haughty looking with silvery-blond hair, the same as the younger male.  
  
The woman lowered the hood of her cloak. (Which could have been a muggle cloak) Her eyes appeared to be the darkest black, showing no emotion, only a blank stare.  
  
She approached the family, speaking out in a silky voice that had and undistinguishable accent.  
  
"Sir, would you be so kind as to spare some food for a traveler?" She asked.  
  
The eldest male looked her over then sneered.  
  
"A muggle such as you deserved no such pleasures as food. Come, Narcissa, Draco, we will go inside now."  
  
Both followed obediently but the youngest male, Draco, looked back and saw the woman raise her hood again. She had also muttered something like 'looks can be deceiving.' But was not sure if Draco had heard her or not. He was looking back just long enough to see her lean agenst the trunk of a large oak tree and cross her arms stiffly. Keeping her dignity and pride by not slumping to the ground in defeat. He followed his father in the house with the sudden impulse to do something.  
  
::~//~::  
  
She didn't know how long she stood there, it could have been five minutes, it could have been five hours, but she was taken out of this state of staring when a voice sounded out behind her. (Well, more to the side, but that doesn't matter.)  
  
"Um…miss…here is some food if you still wish for it."  
  
She looked up, only to be met with the light greyish-silver of the younger male, Draco. (As opposed to the elder males coal grey eyes.)  
  
She nodded once before taking the food and eating it slowly, then placing the remaining food in an inside pocket of her cloak. (Cape?) All the while, Draco stood watching her, but his gaze kept flicking back to the house, most likely checking to make sure he wasn't seen helping this person that his father refuse to help.  
  
"What is your name?" Asked the woman.  
  
He looked at her closely, as if trying to find a fault in her to not give her the information, but finding none, he gave her his name.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Frank and to the point.  
  
"I thank you for helping me Draco. Some day in the future you will get repaid for you kindness."  
  
And with that she began to walk away. When she was nearly out of view, she called back to him.  
  
"By the way, my name is Shadow-Gem."  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Alright, I'm reposting this in larger chapters just for the sake of my sanity. And possibly Siriuslyinlove and a few other reviewers that I cant think of off of the top of my head, but I'll metion you later. I also got information about my characters like a family tree, but I wont post that because it would give away too much information. Each chapter from now on will be as close to 1,000 words as I can make it.  
  
Also, I want to give credit to Awaking of a Royal by Silverdawn (I think I spelled it right) For some my ideas. I acually did have most of the story plotted out before I read her story, but since I couldn't find a name for a certin thing that I wont mention now because it will ruin the whole suspense thing I got going , she gets the credit anyway. Any ways, the different planes were also my own idea, something I acually believe is true in a sence, but there are a few things similer, any I'm really sorry for that causse I hate those people who steal your storys, but since my story is totally different, or at least I hope it is, and the similer things were totally unintentional, I think it'll be okay/  
  
Once again I want to point out, despite it saying at the top that this is the 1st chapter, I do not acually post in chapters, more like sections, since my writing constantly changes camara angles (You better get what I mean cause I don't feel like explaining myself)  
  
All I ask for in return is reviews. The more I get for each chapter, the faster I'll update. Ask Siriuslyinlove, I could post a chapter anywhere from 2 days to 2 weeks.::Evil Grins::  
  
I do apreaciate reviews, even it's just to say you've read it and liked it, or even if you didn't, but I want to know why. Deal?  
  
I bid all you people ado untill the next time I get around to posting. Untill next time…Up Up and Away!  
  
Th-th-th-that's all folks!  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	2. Welcome

Destined to Be: The Court of Twelve  
  
EclypsCC1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
::~//~::  
  
Shadow continued on her way for another week, much the same way as she had been before, except this time she had a bit of food, even though it wasn't much. She didn't sleep much, if at all. (Possibly 5 minutes every other day."  
  
She had been walking on an old dirt road, somewhere on the out skirts of London, for nearly two hours now. Totally deserted as far as she could see, which couldn't have been very far, as a gray haze had settled on the road she walked. When she reached a fork in the road, she instinctively took the right fork, even thought there was that feeling again that she shouldn't be doing that, but Shadow was not on to loose her dignity by turning back.  
  
From the haze ahead, two shadowed figures became evident. One on all fours, a massive animal. And a human, a male, judging by the way he walked. It was at the moment that her body let fatigue overtake, and she collapsed on the ground, almost soundlessly.  
  
::~//~::  
  
Shadow woke to find herself facing the top of a large, midnight blue, canopy bed. She found that her cloak had been taken off and hung on a hook on the wall. Also, her boots were taken off, so she was bare footed.  
  
She swung her feet off the side of the large bed and stood up quickly. With one look around the room, she found the door and exited it only to find herself in a hallway, five or six doors that were closed and a staircase at the end.  
  
She went down the staircase and found herself in a large living room. There were two large cream-colored chairs (soft and poofy) and a cream colored couch.  
  
In the far corner of the room lay a massive black dog, obviously the form she saw before she passed out. She walked over to the dog, who had just lifted his head to look at her curiously.  
  
She was about to bend down and examine the dog, when a man walked through a door way on the other side of the room.  
  
She spun her body around quickly and regarded the man. He had brown hair that had pre-mature strips of grey along the sides, although it looked more silverish in her opinion. He was of average height (for a man, not tall but not short.) about the same height as her. (Shadow is about 5' 9") She guessed it was most likely his house. He looked to be in his mid 30's, but had aged well.  
  
"How long have I been here?" Was the first thing Shadow (from now on I'm just going to write Gem, so I save time.) asked the man.  
  
"Hmmm…about 2 ½ days, I'd say. Who are you, may I ask?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" He eyes darted back and forth a few times. She was trying to decide whether to give him her real name or not. In the end she decided to give him part of the name. The less recognizable part. (Also the less odd part.)  
  
"Gem." Was what she told him.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin." He held his hand out. She looked at him a moment before taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
"Thank you, but I guess I'll get going now, I don't want to impose."  
  
"Where is it your going?" Remus was thinking that maybe he could take it to where ever it was she was going. I mean he was pretty familiar with muggle transportation, and he was almost positive that she was a muggle. (Notice I said almost.)  
  
The only answer he got was a shrug.  
  
"Well, you can stay here for a while. I can assure you, you will not be imposing."  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Fine, but only until I'm beckoned further on."  
  
Now, Remus Lupin obviously had no idea what she was talking about, but decided to let it slide.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Gem was sure she had made herself a good friend right there and then, but still wasn't quite sure whether she could trust him enough to tell him any thing about her.  
  
Suddenly Gem's eyes changed from there original haunting black, to a deep red, then to a forest green, before finally settling on a very bright, pale blue. (Like the sky on a clear summer day.)  
  
This was obviously a very rare (or never before seen) occurrence to Remus, as he stared in awe at her.  
  
She quickly went back up the stairs, only to come back down again with her cloak. (cape?)  
  
She sat in the in the middle of the floor, about three feet away from Remus, and begun emptying the many pockets of her cloak. Apparently they were bigger and filled with more things then it appeared. She pulled out a lot of clothing, (seven or eight pieces, a lot to be carrying on you.) which were a great assortment of colors, a few bags of what appeared to be dried plants and flower pedals. Then out of a seemingly *very* large pocket near the back of the cloak, she pulled out what appeared to be a wind chime and dream catcher put in one.  
  
It had a web of string, a bright blue, metallic stone embedded in it. Bird feathers of all colors and animal firs. (Just the fir, no skin.) Though, hanging from the bottom of this were pieces of hollowed out metal of different lengths and thicknesses.  
  
She looked at Remus, who by then had sat in one of his cream colored chairs.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I hung this somewhere outside, would you?" She gestured to the to the dream catcher / wind chime thingy.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
Gem went out the front door of the house and looked around. The house was of moderate size, not large like that Draco Malfoy boy's home, nor as fancy, but defiantly more homey and welcoming. The house was two floors, not including the basement (or cellar) and was made mostly of stone.  
  
There were no other houses anywhere around, as far as she could see. There were a good number of trees, all nicely spaced out, lots and lots of grass, bushes and flowers, and what looked like a large pond or a small lake. There was a paved road leading from the house to a dirt road. It was the same road she had been walking on before she collapsed, only two or three miles farther down.  
  
She choose a healthy looking Dogwood tree and hung it on a thick branch that was horizontal and about six feet off the ground.  
  
Later that day, when Remus asked what it was for, it took a few moments, where Gem was apparently trying to choose her words well.  
  
Her exact words were, "This is supposed to be a very old and powerful wind magic, although it is said not to contain any magic itself. It reads the wind or air and plays notes, all which mean a different thing. It is also used as a sort of magic conductor. I don't know…it's a family heir loom."  
  
She had shrugged and walked away before Remus could ask anything else.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Okay, I got 5 out of my original ten posted into two chapters of about 1,000 words. Good greaf, those were really really shot chapters.  
  
Well, I'm too lazy to write all the names of the people who reviewed the first story, so lets just say that this is for all those other people that I didn't feel like writing down. If you want your acnowledgement, you'll have to review this story.  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	3. Dumbledore

Destined to Be: The Court of Twelve  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
::~//~::  
  
Gem had stayed at Remus Lupin's home for about 2 weeks, more or less. She had taken up cooking (only a few of which they had ever seen before) and tending to the herb and flower garden (which hadn't been tended to for so long that had just grown wild) to earn her keep, as she insisted she must do.  
  
And that is were she was, tending to the garden. Well, not really tending to, more along the lines of, sitting in the middle of and staring out ahead of her. Not at anything in particular, just out.  
  
She was completely still, except for the slight swaying she made when the wind blew by. If you didn't know she was there, you would never have seen her.  
  
Up the dirt road that the house connected to, walked an old man. White hair, with a beard so long that he could tuck it into his belt. He wore a forget - me - nott blue robe and his bright blue eyes stood out behind his half moon glasses.  
  
As he approached the house, his eyes focused on the woman sitting amongst all the plants with her back to him. He approached her slowly, careful not to make any noise, so as not to announce his presence. When he was right behind her and about to speak, but it surprised him that it was the woman who spoke, back still facing him, still unmoving.  
  
"Yes?" She inquired, before turning around to face the man in the odd robe.  
  
She quite surprised the old man, and he took an involuntary step backwards.  
  
"Oh, I was looking for Remus Lupin."  
  
"Alright, I'll go get him for you." She stood up and entered the house.  
  
The old man was surprised (once again) to see that the spot in the middle of the garden, where the woman had been sitting, held no sign that anyone had been there. (Such as bent stems, or any other tracks.)  
  
About a minute later, the woman (If you hadn't figured it out yet, the woman is Gem.) came back out behind Remus and 'Snuffles'. (The black dog's name.)  
  
Remus went over to the old man, followed closely by his dog. Nobody saw Gem sit behind a tree just close enough to hear every word they said perfectly.  
  
::~//~::  
  
"Albus." Remus nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Remus," He nodded back, "Who is that woman? I don't seem to recognize her."  
  
"Uh…I don't really know, she says her name is Gem."  
  
"She could be a muggle, or even a spy for all you know. That is really bad for security."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Sirius already said that. I…I feel like some sort of obligation to her. On a subconscious level."  
  
"Remus, do you like her?" He thought with amusement.  
  
"Albus! Not that kind of obligation. Really! Sometimes you act like a teenager, oh enough of this, you know what I mean. Now, why are you here?"  
  
"News, my dear boy, news." Said Dumbledore.  
  
A spark of fresh interest now shone in Remus and Snuffle's eyes. (Yes, snuffles the dog.)  
  
"Go on." Replied Remus.  
  
"Well, as you know, Fudge still refuses to acknowledge the re-empowerment of Voldemort. You would think he would notice all the muggle torchers and deaths. Even some of our own. I believe our main interest at this point in time is to get the ministry involved, even if it is only so they acknowledge the present danger."  
  
"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?"  
  
"That, Remus, is my problem."  
  
At that they fell into silence, both, most obviously thinking about how to get Cornelius Fudge to admit and announce the presence and re-empowerment of Voldemort. They were interrupted from their musings by a loud bark from Snuffles.  
  
"Wha-" Began Dumbledore, but he never got to finish because Gem walked out from behind the tree and walked towards them. (At the time she was wearing loose black pants made of a thin fabric, and a large midnight blue T-shirt with a picture of fire drawn into the middle of it."  
  
"This Fudge person is your minister, if I'm not mistaken. Well go above him." She began, either oblivious or choosing to ignore the glances they gave her, somewhere between fearful and intrigued.  
  
"Explain the situation to the actual people who fight. It wont matter what the minister's opinion is if all his workers know the truth. (Something like a strike of Aurors, I'm guessing.) All three sat staring dumbstruck at Gem. (I'm including Snuffles.) Except Dumbledore recovered the quickest.  
  
All of the sudden a high-pitched chime went off and held the note for four beats. Then it got lower and lower and lower, holding each note for four beats, leaving no time in between the change of notes. Then all four notes sounded at the same time and it was clear that all the noise was coming from Gem's Wind chime / dream catcher thingy.  
  
"Uh-oh." Was all they heard from Gem before a light shot out from the center stone and the noise died down.  
  
The light stopped about 10 feet away and then grew into a 7 foot by 7-foot semi translucent circle.  
  
All was silent for a few seconds, (you know those seconds that seem like hours, well this was one of those times.) then, suddenly, a large black dog with black eyes, bound out of the circle.  
  
(All black on this dog was devoid of any other color, somewhat like Gems hair."  
  
It's ears stood straight up except for the tips, which bent down some. It was about five inches larger then Snuffles; a lot more muscular and looked as if it could get pretty vicious if the need did arise.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Chapter Notes- I just wanted to explain something to all you people. . Her name. Shadow-Gem. I'll explain this now. Gem is her acual name, but her family name comes first and where she comes from, the family name is more important than the acual name. But also, the individuals (acual) name can be profic, or explain a bit about the person, and that goes for anyone. (For example Remus, I believe is the name of a person in Rome who was raised by wolves. So it would be a human with wolf like atributes. And Remus turns out to be a werewolf. Hmm…coincidence…I THINK NOT!)  
  
I just have this thing that when I picture Dumbledore, I always picture him in froget-me-nott blue robes. Just part of my weird mind.  
  
Please review if you haven't already  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	4. Ember

::~//~::  
  
Behind the dog stepped out a girl, right before the circle closed into nothing.  
  
The girl had similar attributes to Gem. She had the same black hair, although hers was an inch or two past shoulder length and heavily layered. It also had what looked like red, yellow and natural blue highlighting it. She had the same pale skin (although hers had a few very light freckles giving her an innocent look.) and the same shaped eyes. She was about 5'6", looked 16 (as apposed to how Gem looked 19 or 20.) had Turquoise eyes and her shoulder width was slightly larger than Gem's.  
  
She wore the same type of cloak Gem had worn on her and had on tight black (what looked like leather but most likely wasn't.) pants and a somewhat loose, three quarter sleeved bright red blouse.  
  
All attention left this new arrival when the black dog took a look around, sniffed the air around him and suddenly bound after Snuffles, growling dangerously. It didn't take very long until the new dog had landed on Snuffles, capturing him beneath him.  
  
Remus Lupin's breath caught as he looked on in fear. The new dog probably would have ripped Snuffles to pieces had it not been for a strong commanding voice.  
  
"Maximus! Heel! Now!"  
  
Maximus immediately stopped his attack and stopped growling and bearing his teeth and could probably be said to look like a very friendly dog. It was only when Maximus troliped (what a happy word) over to the owner of the voice, that he realized it was Gem who had the command over a viscous dog that just came out of a portal from who knows where.  
  
'So, she really isn't a muggle.' He thought to himself  
  
Everyone sat (well, they all didn't sit.) in silence for a few minutes, all the while, Gem studied Snuffles closely.  
  
"Change." She said to Snuffles directly, breaking the silence. He just tilted his head to the side. She glared at the dog then growled herself.  
  
"Either change back to your original body now or Maximus will attack you, and then, if your still alive afterwards, I'll get you fixed."  
  
Well, the getting fixed part did it. Now, where Snuffles was a second ago, now stood a tall man (a few inches taller than Gem, about 6" or so.) He had deep indigo eyes and black hair that partially hung into his eyes. (It was somewhat long, like chin length, maybe shorter.  
  
Gem humphed triumphantly. Then she noticed all the odd glances she was getting.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Maximus return!" Maximus took a running leap and disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Alright, if everyone will come inside, I'll explain as much as I can."  
  
::~//~::  
  
In the kitchen of the Lupin house sat five people around the table, all looking at a black haired woman, Gem.  
  
"Alright. You've heard of alternate dimensions and parallel worlds, I hope. Well, magic in this world comes from a world parallel to here. Najilka (Na- heal-ka) is the world's name. Almost 100 generations ago the people of my plane begun to move here. Some were forced to keep the balance."  
  
She was interrupted by Dumbledore, "What balance?"  
  
"All balance," she answered. "Good and evil. Light and dark. Left and right. Up and down. You get the point, I hope. Well anyway, some were forced here to keep the balance, others just decided to live here because some of the values of my home aren't used here. Because here you are able to choose between good and evil, and because here, everyones life is ultimately their own choice. Unlike people here who use wands, where I come form we don't, but many cant. We instead use a more elemental magic. Each person has a ruling element, but in Najilka, even non-magical beings have the ability to do magic. I don't know.it's hard to explain. You can use the magic around you instead of the magic in you. Don't ask. My family name is Shadow. This is my younger sister Ember."  
  
She gestured to the younger girl.  
  
"Is there else you want to know?"  
  
It was Sirius (She found out the man who was a dog's name was Sirius Black.) who asked the next question.  
  
"How did you know I wasn't a dog?" Frank and to the point.  
  
"Well, from the beginning I could tell there was something odd about you, you just didn't act like a dog should. At first I just acknowledged it to this world, assumed that that was how animals behave here. Assumptions are dangerous. Then when Maximus attacked you, I knew you weren't a dog. He attacked you because you were being deceitful towards me. It wasn't too hard to figure out after that."  
  
Dumbledore, who was being ever so quite during this exchange, decided to speak up and ask question of his own, but not one that you would expect someone to ask a person from a parallel world. No, he asked quite normal questions, as if he was meeting a new friend. (The questions have more meaning then he would make them seem.)  
  
"Gem, two last questions and this exchange will be over. One, what is your status, and two, what is your and Ember's age?"  
  
Remus and Sirius had absolutely no idea what Dumbledore meant by status, but they weren't going to show that they didn't have the mental capacity to have a intelligent conversation.  
  
"I am an enchantress. I know no better word of explanation that you would understand in this world. Ember would be a sorceress, as she has not yet passed the physical age of maturity and has not had judgment passed over her. Age? That is a hard one. In your years, I would be five years older than I appear, as I spent that long ion the 13th dimension of hell, where aging (progressing) does not take place but time moves parallel to here, although it is an alternate dimension. But in my world, time moves not in the same way. So let's just say I'm old enough to be considered wise and young enough to still have a child's curiosity without previous prejustice. Ember is four of your years my junior and still a child as she has not yet completed her magical education. Now I have a last question for you. The wards around this place, they are very strong. Must have taken at least 8 very powerful witches or wizards and one or two sorcerers or sorceresses. Why are they here?"  
  
And so they told her about Sirius, his long, unjust, imprisonment in Azkaban, how he got out and so on. You get the point.  
  
"Oh, I get it. And these wards have been up for how long?"  
  
"About three weeks now."  
  
Replied Albus Dumbledore. And o they went, passing around information. (She forgot that she had said one last question.)  
  
"Well, yeah.okay. Ember."  
  
Gem gestured with her eyes to a door on the other side of the room.  
  
" 'Aight." This was the first time anyone had heard Ember speak.  
  
::~//~::  
  
Ember and Gem got up from the table and went into one of the other rooms.  
  
"Alright Em, what could be so important that you would risk my safety to come here?"  
  
She gave her sister quite a sharp look, one that could probably rival Severus Snape's, and awaited an answer.  
  
"Damien." Ember said bluntly.  
  
Gem's hard face melted away and the slightest amount of concern showed through.  
  
"What happened to Damien?"  
  
"He's been taken for judgment."  
  
"HE WHAT!?!"  
  
::~//~::  
  
Remus Lupin watched as Gem and Ember left the room and made sure they were done before speaking.  
  
"She's not telling us everything." He stated.  
  
"That much is obvious. She distinctly skirted around the subject of who she really is and why she is here." Sirius said.  
  
Dumbledore then decided to add his two cents to this conversation. (Although he probably has more cents then that.)  
  
"If she doesn't answer something, we can only presume that she has a good reason not to. Perhaps safety reasons. Do not pressure her to further reveal herself and perhaps she will."  
  
Both of the other men nodded in acceptance to the elder man's words.  
  
"She seems to have a."  
  
But they never found out what she seemed to have as a loud 'HE WHAT!?!' echoed through the house.  
  
Remus and Sirius got up and ran towards the door that Gem and Ember had exited. When they looked in, they found out that it was Gem who had yelled and that surprised them, as Gem had always seemed so composed, but now she seemed positively stressed.  
  
Sirius looked somewhat concerned (Whether it be for Gem's well being or his own, no one knew) and Remus just appeared curious.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Chapter notes:  
  
first things first. This was the last chapter that was a repost. After this it is all new stuff.  
  
Okay, I desided that Ember was a bit too much like Gem so I changed her personality around a bit (Although none of you know her personality yet, Not even I, the all powerful writer and creater, know the full extent of her personality yet. Okay, I'm getting a bit off track.I said before that her hair was a bit like Gems, and I don't relly feel like going back to change it, well, her hair is a mixture of frost blond (almost white, but with that slight yellow color) Silvery blue (a light sky blue that is tinted into the silver) and fire red (actual red, not that nasty orange color or browney red color) And, like Gem has the whisps if silver spread very slightly throughout her hair, Ember has black spread throughout her hair.  
  
Um.the last section of this chapter was previously dedicated to Siriuslyinlove.  
  
I just wanted to tell you that if something weard comes up it wasn't me.you see, Gem resides in my head and tends to take over when ever I start write.  
  
~Interlude (The crazyness that is my mind)~  
  
Gem- Hey, I don't take control whenever you start to write. I always rule!  
  
Cierra(That's my name)- Shut up Gem, this is my story!  
  
Gem- but didn't you just say that I take over when you begin to write.  
  
Cierra- I did, but that isn't what I meant.  
  
Gem- Then what did you mean?  
  
Cierra- I meant that.umm..AH! Your confusing me!  
  
(Don't worry people, I'm not schizophrenic.)  
  
(Yes, I am.)  
  
Thanks to jayjay6000 for reviewing  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	5. abyss

::~//~::  
  
Gem put two fingers each hand on her temples, then hung her head, letting it be supported by her fingers.  
  
"He's going to be tipped, you know." She whispered so quietly that it was hard to tell id she really said anything.  
  
Gem went into the pocket of her cloak and brought out a silvery medalled pocket watch, (It was in reality, white gold and was round instead of flat.) and opened it. Inside, there were various things that looked like planets, stars, constellations, and galaxies, everything that would be found in the universe.  
  
She nodded her head in understanding (although I cant see how anyone would be able to understand it.) and then her face suddenly let away to resolve.  
  
"Ember." She said, looking at her sister, a huge false smile plastered on her face. Ember backed away slowly.  
  
"I don't like the way you're looking at me." Gem paid no attention and continued to move upon her.  
  
"You're going to get Damien out." Ember's eye's widened.  
  
"Excuse you! No! I am not, without a doubt, stepping foot on that plane! It's not going to happen! No! No! No! And no again!"  
  
Gem's face went stony and she grabbed Ember by her upper arm, dragging her into the kitchen, then outside. She failed to notice, or choose to ignore how the first door she stormed out of had hit Remus full in the face and Sirius on the side of the lower ribcage. (He had tried to get out of the way.) She also failed to notice Dumbledore get up and leave.  
  
::~//~::  
  
Outside, Gem spoke to Ember dangerously quite.  
  
"You will never, ever, speak to me in that tone again. You don't have the right. I'm telling you now, before I was asking, but you will go in and get Damien if it is the last thing you ever do. Maximus will go with you and Cerberus will get off his post and go with you too."  
  
She took a small key off her neck and handed it o the younger girl.  
  
"Avoid the fire on the Plane Lyebrithin or you shall be taken for judgment also. Now you shall go."  
  
This was said in a softer voice from Gem. Ember nodded in defeat then yelled in a voice equally as strong, yet perhaps louder, for the accomplices to her journey.  
  
"Cerberus! Maximus! Come here!"  
  
From her right, jumped Maximus, right out of thin air and from her left, who could only be assumed to be Cerberus, also leapt out of thin air. This dog, instead of having black eyes like Maximus, had bright red eyes and was a few inches larger than Maximus, thus coming to mid chest on Ember.  
  
Gem waved her hand in mid air and a large, almost 20-foot high gate appeared. Cerberus barked once (quite loudly, as it seemed to echo off everything.) and the gate opened to reveal a silver door. Gem went over, waved her hand in front of the door, and a few seconds later, that door shimmered before disappearing completely and then leaving behind a gold door with inscribing. It seemed to be the same type of writing and warning Gringotts gave.  
  
Enter stranger  
  
But take heed Of what awaits The demon's need. If judgment is what You wish of us, Then enter if you dare, But do not trust, For the advantage Shall not be yours, Of such.  
  
If you enter For your own need, A result Of inner greed, Turn back now, I beg of thee, Or be corrupted By the lady, she.  
  
If you have permission From the guardians Of this gate, Enter now. Beware.  
  
Right below this message was a keyhole. Ember took the key that Gem had given her and placed it in the keyhole. When she removed the key, the door slid upwards till it was no longer visible, leaving behind a final black door with blood red writing on it, shimmering dangerously in a way that sent chills up your spine. It seemed to be a warning and beckoning all in one.  
  
You have permission to enter  
  
From the dweller of the gate, From the heir of abyss, And the keeper of the key. But do you have permission from me?  
  
Beneath that was a red circle.  
  
Ember hesitated for a few seconds before placing her hand in the center of the circle. It emitted a soft (but dangerous) glow before suddenly cracking at the top. The crack trailed down to the bottom, then the pieces of the last barrier moved apart leaving behind an empty portal. It was void of anything, light, dark, good, evil. It was just there.  
  
Cerberus and Maximus went in right before Ember and the portal disappeared. Leaving behind no clue that it had been there before.  
  
::~//~::  
  
Sirius looked out Remus' window as Remus himself nursed his now swollen nose and bruised cheek. He watched carefully what happened outside, being careful not to make any noise of surprise, as not to alert Remus.  
  
When Gem walked into the kitchen, head proudly held high, (almost everything Gem does is proudly.) Sirius had the decency to act as if he had seen nothing, which, lucky for him, was exactly what Gem wanted.  
  
"Sorry." She said to Remus when she saw what she did.  
  
Before he could protest, she went over to him and snapped his nose back into place (which was broken) and received a small grunt of pain before waving her hand in front of it, which took away the swelling and bruises and held the bone in place.  
  
She then opened her hand, which held a few different types of tree bark wrapped in what looked like a mint leaf. She then walked over to Sirius.  
  
"What did I hurt? Gem asked him. Sirius put his hands up in front of himself.  
  
"Really, I'm fine."  
  
"Nonsense, where did the door hit you?" He pointed to the lower area of his ribcage.  
  
"Alright, pull your shirt up."  
  
"I really don't think."  
  
"Pull it up now!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sirius pulled his shirt up to reveal a black, purple (and beginning to yellow.) bruise.  
  
Gem slowly and lightly ran the tips of her fingers over the bruise, causing Sirius to shiver.  
  
"Hmm.it's not broken." She murmured to herself. Then she waved the hand with the tree barks over the area and Sirius felt the pain gradually reduce into nothing. He looked down and was surprised to see the marks of the bruise still there, so he voiced his confusion.  
  
"Why is the bruise still there? Remus' is completely gone."  
  
Gem smirked what could only be described as a Slytherin smirk. She murmured something under her breath that sounded like,  
  
"Men bar ignorant basses." But he couldn't be sure. But then she spoke.  
  
"The mint takes away the pain without shutting down the nerves in the area and the multiple types of tree bark will speed up the process of healing. As for the actual bruise, Remus still has it, but it is covered by a glamour. If you cant see it and you cant feel it then it technically isn't there. As for you, you don't have massive swelling and a big red face, so why bother putting a glamour on a spot your just going to cover up with a shirt? Hmm?"  
  
"Oh." Was all he said in response.  
  
Gem lowered Sirius' shirt then walked upstairs into the room she dubbed as her own.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Chapter Notes:  
  
I just wanted to point out that desite how I sometimes go off track, my chapter/author notes are in most cases, important.  
  
Alright that thing that she pulled out was based on the watch Dumbledore had in the first book, exept I think his only had planets. It is called a Marilit. The only thing different planes have in common is their solar system, as they are tecnacally in the same place. So, since the times move differently, the only way to tell the time in a differnet place, would be to tell its time in relation to something else. If your not getting me, please e-mail me so I can explain it better.  
  
I hate to say this, but Cerberus is the same one from greek(?) mythology, although with only one head.  
  
Also, judgement, is when one who is a sorceress or sorcerer can try to become a enchant(ress/er) Only one born as a sorcere(ss/r) can have the chance. You eather pass or you die, It is extreamly dangerus as it is done on a gray plane that is ruled by 'the lady' or simply 'she' 'her' you get the point. She is power and controls all there including potals to anywhere and back. Most get corrupted by her and end up doing her bidding. The actaul part of this test completed on 'The thirtenth dimention of hell' which is what you can guess. 'The lady' is not really a person, but more like the god of her plane. (Not seen, can do all, blah, I think you all get me, if not email me)  
  
A glamoure is a simple spell that can make something appear changed. For instence, eye color or hair color. Anything that changes something you can feel, such as the texture of your hair, would be a illusion and takes much more magic, as it will acualy tap into your brain and make you think it feels that way.  
  
Mint is also known to Help with pain.  
  
Once again if you don't get anything, tell me in a review or e-mail me personally.  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	6. Not quite right

::~//~::  
  
Hermione Granger slowly approached her parent's house. She had spent the majority of the summer vacation at the Burrow with one of her best friends, Ron. Well, that was before.  
  
Hermione always knew Ron had a small crush on her, but what he did went too far, at least for Hermione's taste. He kissed her. It doesn't seem like much, but it was to Hermione.  
  
It was a stolen kiss and something deep inside Hermione told her it was wrong and to get away. She promptly ran from his house and took a taxi cab to the Granger Residence.  
  
She took a deep breath before knocking on her door three times.  
  
"Who is it?" She cringed as her mother spoke.  
  
The door in front of Hermione opened to reveal a smiling middle-aged woman. Her smile immediately faded away and was replaced by a scowl as soon as she saw who it was.  
  
"Well, what are you standing out there for. Come in, we wouldn't want the neighbors seeing you, now would we?"  
  
Mary-Anne Granger moved over, waiting impatiently for Hermione to get in and rudely slammed the door closed after Hermione was fully inside. She then rounded on Hermione, pointing her finger dangerously.  
  
"You! How dare you! Standing out there for all the world to see, you should be ashamed! And you told us you wouldn't be home this summer! You're a lier! But what more would we expect from the Devil's child! You and your evil way! Not even a proper upbringing can over rife that evil! Jason was the same, and that is why he is dead."  
  
Jason was Hermione's older brother. Six years older to be exact. She was five when Jason got a mysterious letter form one, namely Albus Dumbledore. Mrs. Granger promptly sent a deniel and within three days Jason turned up dead.  
  
The police report said that he was mugged, killed, then the body was dumped in a dumpster, the killer was never found.  
  
Hermione believed differently. She believed her parents did it. Hermione then became the favoite, showered with love and sorts. The Grangers were not a poor family.  
  
Ah, then, six years later, Hermione got the same letter and her whole life went down the drain. Dumbledore then sent another letter of which she never learned the contents, but miracually she was allowed to go.  
  
Hermione was suddenly snapped out of her musings by a sharp blow to her jaw. She looked up to see Christipher Granger looking at her with what could only be described as hatrid.  
  
"Stupid Girl!"  
  
And he immeadiatly hit her again and again and again. Hermione lost count of the blow she received as she waited in semi-contiousness, seemingly detached from her body, only pride keeping her contious.  
  
Suddenly she was jerked back into full reality as Mr. Granger (Christipher Granger) brought out a butcher's knife and laughed cruely.  
  
"I should have done this a long time ago. Did you know, Hermione, that you aren't our biological daughter. Kind of a little thing we forgot to tell you. There fore, I wont feel guilty about doing this."  
  
He then proceded to bring down the knife. Hermione wasn't sure what happened next. One second the blade was coming down towards Hermione's heart, the next second it was lodged in Mr. Granger's heart.  
  
Then form behind Hermione came schrill voice of Mary-Anne Granger.  
  
"How dare you do that in my house!?!"  
  
A gun was clearly evident in her hand and that was all Hermione registered before the sound of the gun went off and she feat a peircing pain in her shoulder.  
  
Suddenly the knife lodged in the currently dead Christipher Granger, shot in the other direction and hit the center of Mrs. Granger's stomach and she kneeled over and fell to the floor.  
  
Suddenly Hermione looked at her shoulder and saw the blood before looking at everything else and promptly falling into uncontiousness.  
  
::~//~::  
  
Gem woke up to see the top of the midnight blue canopy and just veigly remembered laying down earlier that day.  
  
She got up and looked out the window to revele a very beautiful full moon.  
  
Full moon! She silently thanked her body's natural alarm clock as she remembered the protaction Spell she had to start that noght.  
  
She had to do a different part of the spell on each of the three nights of the full moon, and in return, she would have a very strong, very long lasting, protection spell placed on her.  
  
Gem went to open the window, but found that it was locked and wouldn't budge. Thinking nothing of it she went to the door and tried to open it. When the jiggling of a locked door was returned Gem's eyes widened in shock. Her previously sky blue eyes suddenly flashed to a purple just slightly darker than the blue.  
  
She suddenly began looking around franticly before waving her hand in front of her and opening a portal. She went to put her hand through first, when quite suddenly, she yanked her hand out with all her strenth and just managed to get it free. With her other hand, she slowly closed the portal.  
  
The hand that was previously in the portal, must have hurt quite badly, as the shin was being, what looked like, eaten off her hand. Gem bit her lip, drawing blood, in the effort of not making a sound, before ripping two strips of cloth off of the sheet on the bed. The first one she used to scratch the top layer of skin off, then she wrapped the other one around her hand like a bandage.  
  
Gem put her hands in her hair, drew her knees up to her chest and proceded to rock back and forth. Her eyes were constantly changing their color, and with each new color her eyes got just slightly darker and darker. If you looked closely yopu would see that as her eye color got darker aand darker, the color of her iris (or pupil) got lighter and lighter.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Chapter notes:  
  
I'm sorry if this is off to what ever religion this is from and if you are part of it. But I have in my experience, met perople who insisted all magic was evil and only the devils work. I tend to disagree to that notion, but whatever.  
  
I had to make Hermione's parents somewhat abusive, making Hermione contadict with their religion. It was important to the story.  
  
By the way, now is when the real story starts, all before this was like a really long prolouge. I'm mixing in other characters and things.  
  
There are of course, long lasting protection spells that must be completed on the three days of the full moon to be ful filled.  
  
Look! Not as many chapter notes this time!  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	7. Damien

::~//~::  
  
Severus Snape lay sleeping in his home, Snape Manor. He was woken by the repeated tapping on his bedroom window by a black nad silver pheonix. Quite a beautiful site it was, also quite abnormal, as there is no known species of pheonix that hold those perticular colors.  
  
Severus Snape Groggogly got up and opened the window, where the pheonis flew in, dropped a scroll, and flew back out again before Severus was quite able to comprehend what was going on.  
  
Severus shook his head sharply to clear it, then picked up the scroll and unrolled it. It read:  
  
Royal Court of twelve/ Saim Meh tuhman kipu su Sierra/ Royal Court of the mountains  
  
Level One/ Nutuh ichi  
  
Shadow  
  
Tylon and Angelus Saim meh cha ku  
  
Recipiant: Royal Court of Twelve/ Saim Meh tuhman kipu su Sierra/ Royal Court of the mountains  
  
Level Six Level three Nutah Roku Nutah San  
  
Snape Eclypse  
  
Severus  
  
The rest of it was blank, but Severus, understanding who the scroll was from and the importance, immeadiatly pulled off from his neck a necklace of a sun and a moon, the moon overlapping the sun, creating and eclipse. The medal the this was made out of was unknown, as was the medal of the thick chain it hung from.  
  
Then, he pulled another necklace off of his neck made of the same matirial. This one, however, looked to be the shadow of a hand coming down to smother a flame. This one, though, did not gleam like the first on, but was rather faded. It was most definatly no the most prominate one of the two.  
  
Severus placed both symbols flat agenst the scroll untill words began to write themslves onto the parchment.  
  
Eclypse-Snape Severus, Good day Severus. I hope this day finds you well. I do so hate to be the bringer of bad news, but as you are the only living contact still loyal to our ways and of age, I must ask a favor. Shadow Gemil Saim who goes by the name Gem Shadow is currently residing on your plane and must ask you to watch over her. She may also be joined by Shadow Dahmian Tohma and Shadow Fireli Minon, who on your plane go by the names Damien Shadow and Ember Shadow. You shall be appointed the gardian of Ember on your plane. I normally wouldn't ask such a thing, but Ember is not firmilur with your ways and I would never pu her under the reackless care of eather Gem or Damien. Please reside all three at the castle, I believe you call it Hogwarts were you are from. Fair thee well.  
  
Angelus Shadow  
  
Shadow Angelus Sipuik  
  
P.S.- Keep one eye open at all times.  
  
Melshashanah kipind rika su mah kah  
  
Right after Severus finished reading the letter, the corners began to singe and he promptly let go of it, dropping the scroll to the floor. As soon as it hit the ground, the whole scroll burst into flames before only ashes were left, then they too dissappeared.  
  
Severus layed back in his bed , ready to go off in search of this Gem and bring her to Hogwarts. Above his bed was a muggle type portrait of his late wife, Triston Eclypse. She had, oddly enough, silver hair. They had been married a year when the war got highly dangerous and Triston went back to her home land, Majilka. Almost 8 months later, Severus was informed that she was dead.  
  
From that day on, Severus closed off to the world. And here he was now, most feared teacher in all of Hogwarts.  
  
He was startled out of his stuper by a yell that sounded through out his home.  
  
"Eclypse! Hey, hey, mum and dad says we was to come here! Hello! You here!?! Err! Severus, get your filthy ass down here this inst."  
  
Ember's ranting was silenced when Severus appeared by a door.  
  
"Silence!" His voice echoed through out the house.  
  
"We shall immeadiatly dispatch and find Gem before going to Hogwarts."  
  
There was a dark figure by the entrance way who decided to walk out of the shadows. (Of Which Snape Manor was plentiful.)  
  
He was a little over six feet, had the same black hair as Gem with the few random silver hairs, (currently) black eyes, pale skin, and a black cloak (The same that both Gem and Ember have.) that covered slightly baggy black pants and a tight black t-shirt. This was Shadow Dahmian Tohma. (More commonly known as Damien Shadow.)  
  
He walked up to Severus and spoke defiently to his face.  
  
"Or how about YOU go take Ember to Hogwarts and I'll get Gem and meet you there."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter."  
  
He promptly disappeared leaving Severus and Ember staring at each other with thourally confused looks.  
  
::~//~::  
  
This had been the easiest transformation for Remus Lupin yet, observed Sirius Black. He didn't even show any mojor signs of the change earlir in the day, which was a first.  
  
Sirius made sure Remus was sound asleep before going outside of Gems room and proceding to remove the spells keeping the room locked. He had to lock her room so Remus wouln't have any contact with humans.Sirius could help Remus keep his own mind when he was in dog form, but if he comes in contact with a human, all reasonable thought was replaced by the savage beast. (Severus Snape's wolfsbane potion was only used as a procation because Remus was working with the students, it was not available at all times.)  
  
After Sirius finished removing the spells, al of which took 20 minutes, he opened the door and looked in.  
  
Gem looked so.so small. She was cirled in a ball, knees brought up to her chest, hands embedded in her hair, and continually rocked back and forth. He noticed that one of her hands was bandaged along with her right shoulder.  
  
"Gem." Sirius called out slowly and softly.  
  
"Gem.Gem." He repeated himself and still got no answer from her.  
  
Sirius walked up to Gem and placed his hand on her uninjured shoulder. Only then did she look up and when she did, Sirius involentarally gasped.  
  
Her eye color had turned back to the original black it was when she first got there and the irises of her eyes had turned a pure white. Quite scary. She looked so.gone.  
  
Sirius wasn't really sure what made him do it, perhaps it was the fact tha he could, on some level, relate, but he bent down next to Gem and put his arms around her in a gesture of comfort.  
  
Surprisingly, Gem took the comfort. She leaned her head in the crook of his neck and brought her hands up to rest in between their chests. She was like a vert small shild being cradled by her father, or at least that was the image that they gave off. Sirius then ruined the moment by asking the stupidest question in the world.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She snapped her head up and pushed away from him as hard as she could.  
  
"You!" She pointed at him defiantly, her eyes, one again changing, became a fiery red.  
  
"How dare you lock me in a room. A room, no less, that had it's paralell position altered!" The a bit softer she finished,  
  
"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't look at me."  
  
Then she rushed out of the room.  
  
As Gem passesd the living room, she grabbed her cloak before walking through the kitchen and out the door. She didn't get farther then 10 yards away from the house before she bumped into a tall, shadowed, imposing figure. She stumbled backwards but was cought at the last moment by this man. (I was obvious it was a man judging by the figure.) She looked up at the man and smiled in recongnition, (And Gem hardly ever smiles.) her eyes changing into a deep midnight blue color, almost black, but lacking that haunting look.  
  
"Damien." Gem said and hugged her twin brother. He smiled only slightly and hugged her back just as forcefully.  
  
"You are to accompany me to a safe haven mother and father have set up." He said. She nodded once.  
  
Damien wrapped one arm around her shoulders before what appeared to be a giant translucent, un defiened wings came and swept them up.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Chapter Notes:  
  
Yay! I got some Severus in! wu-hoo!  
  
Ok, the royal court of twelve is the ruling body of majilka. There are 12 familys and the head of the familys are all part of the court. Although 1 familys does rule. Each family is at a level of ruling in the court. Level one would be the queen and king and any offsping.  
  
Gem, Damien and Ember are the children of The ruling family. Gem and Damien are twins, but Gem would be the one to rule next as she is a woman and every man must at some point, be dominated by a woman.  
  
Also, I started a Harry Potter RPG that I will post on ff.net. If you want to join go to http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HP_Gypsycharm/ (The main site) or send an email to HP_Gypsycharm-subscribe@yahoogroups.com. Any Harry Potter Fan is welcome to join.  
  
~CiErRa~  
  
P.S- I had a problem uploading the address and addressee of the letter. It kept messing up, so sorry.  
  
Also, I thought I might start a little game for any loyal readers out there.  
  
Who are Hermione's parents? The are both known and one is a semi-main character of the actual story.  
  
Of you can answer correctly, I'll give you 40 points and a special surprise. (Only if you want it.) 


	8. AN

To anyone who actually reads my work. I'm going to have to stop writing for now. I got major insperation for a real book, actually a whole series, and I want to take some time off from this so I can work on that. I'll try to update soon, but I make no promises. Don't worry, it's not over yet.  
  
Thanks to anyone who is actually reading this.  
  
EclypsCC1  
  
~CiErRa~ 


End file.
